Quand un rêve devient réalité
by Levania
Summary: Romance HpDm. Les rêves peuvent parfois devenir réalités. Qu'estce que ça donne alors, quand c'est le rêve de Draco qui se réalise ? POV de Draco. CHAPITRE 6
1. Chapter 1

**Titre :** Quand un rêve devient réalité

**Auteur **: Levania

**Pairing :** Draco Malfoy et Harry Potter

**Disclaimer :** Tout à JKR. Ormis l'histoire.

**Avertissement **: Relation entre homosexuelle.

**Résumer** : Les rêves peuvent parfois devenir réalités. Qu'est-ce que ça donne alors, quand c'est le rêve de Draco qui se réalise ?

**Quand un rêve devient réalité**

_**1ère Partie : Prologue **_

Avez-vous déjà fait un rêve ? Un rêve si merveilleux que jamais vous n'avez envie de vous réveiller de cette somnolance qui grâce à elle, vous a envoyé dans un tout autre monde ? Dans un monde magique, irréaliste, inexpliquable, mais surtout fantastique. Ce rêve que vous avez fait, est si extraordinaire que vous avez l'impression de le vivre véritablement.

Moi, j'ai connu ce rêve. Moi, je connais le bonheur, qu'il fournit quand on le vit. Mais le mien n'était pas comme les autres. Ce n'est pas le genre de rêve que l'on fait quand on dort.

Ce rêve que j'ai fait, c'était ce que j'avais désiré le plus dans ma vie.

Ce rêve que j'ai fait, était de loin le plus beau de tous ceux que j'avais pu faire.

Ce rêve que j'ai fait, je vais vous le raconter. Et alors vous verrez, qu'au delà de votre souffrance, il y a un monde merveilleux empli de bonheur qui vous attend, seulement ce monde ... je n'aurai jamais voulu le connaître, si j'avais su.

Je n'avais jamais vraiment connu la sensation d'un vrai sourire sur mes lêvres, je n'y avais jamais goûté. Le bonheur, je le reniais tout simplement. Je n'avais pas envie d'être heureux, je voulais rester seul face à ma peine qui me rongeait de l'intérieur petit à petit que les jours passaient. Je m'interdisais tout simplement de vivre.

Après Poudlard, je me suis installé dans des appartements dans mon ancienne école de magie. J'étais devenu assistant de mon parrain Snape qui s'occupait des cours de Potions. Peu après, quand il s'est aperçu que j'avais un vrai don pour ce genre de chose, il m'a légué sa place voulant prendre sa retraitre.

Alors depuis maintenant trois ans, je travaille à Poudlard.

Pourquoi me diriez-vous, j'ai choisi de faire ma vie là bas ? Tout simplement, parce que c'était le seul endroit qui se ratachait aux instants de ma vie que j'ai préférés. C'est dans cette école, que j'y ai passé mes meilleurs moments, dans cette école où j'ai tout appris, dans cette école où j'y ai trouvé de vraix amis, dans cette école où j'aimais passer mes soirées à contempler le ciel parfois parsemé d'étoiles, c'est dans cette école où je reprenais confiance en moi, où l'on me donnait de l'importance. Et c'est dans cette école que j'ai su apprendre à aimer et que j'ai su enfin qu'elle était la sensation que cela pouvait procurer.

C'est pour celà que je n'ai pas voulu quitter véritablement mon passé. J'avais peur de l'avenir, j'avais peur des choix que l'on pouvait me donner et j'ai su que ma vie ne pouvait sortir de ce chateau qui avait fait toute mon adolescence, qui a fait que maintenant, je suis moi.

Mais c'est aussi le seul endroit, qui me ratache à _lui_. Lui qui a fait de ma vie un enfer mais qui m'a aussi fait découvrir l'essentiel dans la vie. Je ne pensais pas qu'un jour, celui qui faisait toute ma haine aurait pu briser ce bloc de glace qui ornait mon coeur. Je n'avais jamais connu ça avant, et pour tout avouer, j'avais peur de ce sentiment qui m'était totalement inconnu. Je n'avais aucun contrôle dessus, mais en avons-nous un vraiment ?

J'ai appris à accepter ce sentiment que je reniais au départ. J'ai su l'aimer. Mes pensées revenaient inévitablement sur lui, mon coeur s'emballait à chacun de ses regards et ma voix m'abandonnait quand il était tout près de moi. Je le maudissait tout simplement pour me faire subir ce manque de contrôle sur moi même dès qu'il était dans les parages.

Pour cela, j'ai préféré l'éviter, il devanait beaucoup trop encombrant dans ma vie y prenant presque toute la place. Je n'avais pas envie qu'un jour on remarque ce nouveau sentiment et surtout pour qui il était déstiné.

Alors chaque jour, je l'évitais. Il n'y avait plus de regards où l'on ne faisait aucunement abstraction de faire ressentir notre haine l'un à l'autre, dont lui seul avait su gardé et tandis que moi, sans le vouloir, cette haine, s'était changée en un autre sentiment beaucoup plus fort, il n'y avait plus d'assanités cruelles et puérils entre nous, et je m'étais par la même occasion, arrêté de lancer des vanités à tort et à travers à ses deux acolytes Weasley et Granger.

Je conçois qu'il avait trouvé mon comportemant quelque peu étrange. En vain, il avait essayé de me provoquer, de me chercher, mais plus jamais il ne m'avait trouvé. L'ignorance, l'impassibilité et l'indifference était le domaine que je m'étais crée dés mon enfance, ce qui marchait superbement bien avec lui.

Harry Potter, se faisait oublier par son éternel rival qu'était nul autre que Draco Malfoy, moi.

Peu après qu'il ait remarqué que tout ce qu'il faisait ne servait décidement à rien, il a abandoné, tout comme moi. Ce qui au fond de moi, je redoutais le plus. L'oubli était une chose que je ne pouvais concevoir. Certes, je l'ignorais, mais dans ma tête, dans mes pensées, il me hantait sans que je ne puisse y échapper. Il était comme un poison, se consumant petit à petit dans les veines jusqu'à qu'il te rende malade où parfois qu'il te tue.

Idiot comme je l'étais, je pensais qu'en l'ignorant, je pourrais l'oublier et en l'oubliant, cessé de l'aimer. Mais j'avais tout faux. C'était devenu tout le contraire de ce que je souhaitais.

J'ai su apprendre à l'aimer, mais je n'ai jamais su le désaimer.

Lui, je le voyais bien. Il était passé à autre chose, être ennemi n'avait pas l'air d'avoir une grande importance pour lui. De jour en jour, je l'observais discrétement, et ce que je voyais me fendait le coeur. Dans un autre contexte, j'aurai aimé voir ce sourire qui éclairait son visage, j'aurai aimé être la cause de ce sourire, j'aurai aimé qu'il me soit déstiné, mais non, il n'était en rien déstiné à moi et encore moins provoqué par moi.

Ce sourire si angélique qui me procurait mille et un frissons, était offert à Weasley. Cette belette que je destestais temps, celle qui avait par sa faute brisée mon coeur en plusieurs morceaux.

Potter avait sa main dans la sienne étroitement serrée, ses yeux plongés dans ceux du rouquin et un sourire qui se fana quand ses lêvres touchèrent les siennes. C'est à ce moment là, que j'ai compris de quoi était capable l'amour. Moi qui croyait que ce n'était qu'un sentiment heureux, mais en fait pour moi, c'est tout le contraire. L'amour est tortionnaire quand il n'est pas partagé. Et je hais au plus haut point ce sentiment que je n'arrive plus du tout à contrôler.

Après cet épisode, ma vie est devenue un tourbillion regorgeant d'amertume et de peine incontrolabes. Le monde me semblait laid, et totalement ininteressant. Mon coeur était tellement détruit et brisé que les tortures que Potter et Weasley lui infligeaient, ne lui faisaient plus aucun effet de douleur.

Toute mon année de 7e, je l'ai passé dans la noirceur de ma peine. Je ne parlais plus à personne, je mangeais encore moins, je n'avais plus faim et pour tout dire, je ne faisait plus attention à moi. Mon corps était devenu maigre, et ma peau encore plus blafarde que jamais, mes yeux étaient ornés de cernes noirs, mes pupilles étaient dilatées et mes cheveux étaient aussi gras que ceux de Snape.

Personne ne me reconnaissait, pas même mon parrain.

Le poison commençait déjà à faire son effet. La vie n'avait plus grande importance pour moi. Je ne comprenais plus rien à ce qu'il m'arrivait. Je n'aurais jamais pensé auparavant pouvoir un jour ne serait-ce qu'avoir des sentiments autre que la haine envers Potter et je m'aperçois désormais qu'il fait toute ma vie.

J'ai commençé à éprouver autre chose que de la rancoeur vers le début de la 7e année. Alors que j'étais dans une période critique de ma vie et que je ne laissais quiconque m'approcher, j'avais décidé comme chaque soir, de me poser en haut de la tour d'Astonomie, j'étais certain que personne ne passerait par là.

Chaque soir donc, je pensais à ma vie, à mon avenir. Je n'avais rien en tête, mais ce n'était pas le cas de ma mère et de mon père. Tous deux voulaient que je devienne comme eux, de parfait mangemorts à assouvir les dires d'un Seigneur des Tenebres. Ce n'était pas mon cas, je n'avais pas envie de cette vie. Cirer les bottes de quelqu'un ne me convenait pas, mais comment leur dire ? A eux qui avait déjà dans leur esprit, mon avenir tout tracé. Je restais dans le silence, attendant la fin de ma scolarité pour après pouvoir fuir. Eux et mon avenir.

Mais il a fallu que les choses se compliquent quelque peu. Mon père voulait que je sois le plus vite possible un mangemort pour justement éviter que je fasse ce que j'avais décidé de faire. Je n'avais pas le choix, j'ai toujours été impuissant devant mon géniteur, et cette fois là, je l'étais encore plus.

Une semaine avant le rendez-vous du Seigneur pour qu'il m'inflige une marque éternel sur le bras, quelqu'un est venu là où je pensais que personne ne viendrait.

J'étais comme à mon habitude, assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre de la tour, regardant sans vraiment le voir, les étoiles qui s'intillaient dans un ciel profondement noir. J'ai entendu alors des pas s'approcher, et je l'ai aperçu. Lui, qui maintenant me rend la vie impossible.

Il s'est contenté de me regarder et de s'asseoir par la suite à côté de moi. Je n'ai prononcé aucun mot, je n'en avais tout simplement pas envie et je n'avais encore moi l'envie de commencer une nouvelle bagarre d'injures entre lui et moi. Il avait mit un certain temps avant de me parler. Et ce soir, je sentais que entre nous deux, ça n'allait pas être comme les autres fois.

_- Personne n'a le droit de choisir ton avenir pour toi, _m'avait-il murmuré en me regardant dans le blanc des yeux_, Je sais que ce n'est pas ce que tu as envie d'être, tu n'es pas comme eux ... _

- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? m'étais-je exclamé en haussant quelque peu la voix sur Potter_. Qu'est-ce qui te prouve que je n'ai pas envie d'être ça ? Qui t'as dit que je ne suis pas comme eux ? Hein ? Dit le moi Potter !_

_- Toi. Tout simplement toi. _

_- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?_ demandais-je méfiant.

- Ce que je veux dire, c'est que tu n'es plus le même depuis que tu as appris cette nouvelle. Tes habitudes ont changées. Déjà, tu ne cherches plus à m'empoisonner la vie ...

_- C'est peut-être mieux comme ça. _

- Tu ne manges pratiquement plus lors des repas, je ne t'y vois jamais.

- Je n'ai jamais faim.

- Tu rates tes potions lors des cours de Snape.

- Faut croire que je ne suis pas aussi bon que l'on pourait penser.

- Tu te réfugies chaque soir ici.

- J'aime réflechir et être seul, tout simplement, dis-je sans lui demander comment il le savait.

- Il n'y a plus cette lueur de défis dans tes yeux.

- Est-ce mal ?

- Il y a de la peur, Malfoy ! Une lueur de peur dans tes yeux ! Ne me dit pas le contraire, je le vois et tu sais que j'ai raison.

- Tu dis n'importe quoi, Potter. Tu es encore plus fou que je croyais, vociferais-je en me levant pour mettre fin à cette conversation qui allait beaucoup trop loin pour moi, mais il m'avait retenu par le bras.

_  
- Ne sois pas ce que tu n'as pas envie d'être, Draco._

_- Ferme là ! Tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis, et je t'interdis de prononcer encore une fois mon nom. _

- Alors c'est vraiment ce que tu as envie d'être, c'est ça ? Un putain de mangemort qui ne vie que pour obéir à un maître en torturant et tuant des innocents ? Tu veux que ta vie se resume à ça ? Je sais que tu peux être beaucoup mieux, seulement tu ne t'en donne pas l'envie.

Je n'ai pas voulu repondre quoique ce soit à ça. Je ne savais plus quoi dire, et je savais qu'il avait raison, mais je ne voulais pas lui donner cette satisfaction. Seulement, ce soir là, il m'avait ouvert les yeux comme personne n'aurait su le faire car personne n'avait eu le courage où la bonté de me dire qu'elle était ma vrai voie. Avant qu'il me laisse seul à moi même, il m'a dit une dernière chose.

_- Il n'est pas trop tard pour changer le cour des choses, Malfoy. Pense à ce que tu pourrais être dans les deux cas et choisis ce qui pourrait te sembler le meilleur pour toi, et pas pour les autres._

Sur ceci, il s'était retourné et s'était en allé. Je ne comprenais pas. Pourquoi voulait-il me diriger vers la bonne voie ? Pourquoi ce souciait-il de moi ? Mon avenir devrait lui importer peu. Mais le plus marquant dans tout ça, c'est que j'ai fait ce qu'il m'avait dit. J'ai renoncé au futur que l'on me donner, ou que l'on m'obligeait à prendre. J'ai réussi d'une certaine manière à affronter mes parents.

Peu après que j'eus cette discution avec Potter, j'ai contacté mon père. Quand je l'ai eu face à moi, j'ai cru que je ne pourrais jamais lui dire vraiment ce que j'avais sur le coeur. Mais j'ai repensé à ce que m'avait dit Potter, et sans savoir pourquoi et comment, je me suis lancé. Mon père n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, il était persuadé que je voulais cette vie qu'il m'imposait, mais il s'était trompé et ça, il ne me le pardonnerai jamais.

En me faisant banir du Manoir et des Malfoy, j'ai su que j'aurai du faire ça depuis longtemps et je me maudissais d'avoir attendu tout ce temps pour enfin dire toute la vérité.

Potter a été au courant de ce que j'avais fait, il faut dire que Dumbeldore n'a pas sa langue dans sa poche. Il a appri que désormais, je vivais dans le chateau, pendant les vacances, j'avais le droit à un appartement. Mais Potter n'est pas venu me voir après cela. Je pensais qu'il viendrait, j'espérais du moins, car depuis je n'avais de cesse de penser à lui et à cette fichu conversation qu'on avait eu tous les deux. Et aussi surprenant que ça puisse l'être, j'avais aimé parler avec lui et savoir qu'il se souciait de moi. Peut-être qu'il voulait juste que je vienne dans son camps pour éviter d'éliminer un mangemort de plus, du moins c'est ce que je me force à penser.

Il y eut les vacances d'hiver, pratiquement toute l'école partait lors de cette période pour fêter Noël en famille. Moi, je n'en avais plus, alors j'allais rester dans le chateau me préparant des journées à Prés au Lard regardant les vitrines des boutiques ou rester devant un bon chocolat chaud au trois balais, ou encore rester à la bibliotheque à me gaver de livre. Mais ce que je n'avais pas prévu, c'était Potter.

Alors que je marchais dans un couloir qui me menait à ma chambre, je suis tombé nez à nez avec lui. Il s'était arrêté de marcher et j'avais fait de même. J'avais un tas de choses à lui dire, mais étrangemment, rien, absolument rien n'est sorti de ma bouche. Alors je me suis contenté de le regarder, de le contempler. Et je me suis surpris à l'admirer.

J'avais un tout autre regard sur Potter. Je ne l'avais jusqu'alors jamais regarder de cette manière. Pour moi, c'était quelqu'un de fort, je sais que si j'avais été à sa place, si j'avais vécu toutes les horreurs qu'il a connu, j'aurais craqué depuis bien longtemps, mais lui je ne l'ai jamais vu faiblir.

Je me suis aussi surpris en le regardant, de ne pas le trouver aussi laid que je ne le pensais auparavant. Il était même, je dirais, beau, mais ce que j'aimais le plus chez lui, c'était sans nul doute ses yeux. Ce n'était pas spécialement la couleur, mais dans ses yeux, il y avait une lueur de courage que j'admirais tant chez lui, mais il y avait autre chose aussi. Une chose qui me liquéfia quand je sus réelement ce que c'était.

Dans ses yeux, on pouvait y voir la même lueur que j'ai à présent. Une lueur que je hais pour me rendre la vie si compliquée. Cette lueur, c'était l'amour. Et sans savoir pourquoi, un étrange sentiment de décéption me traversa le coeur. Qu'y avait-il de mal si Potter aimait une personne ?

Le mal, c'était que cette personne était _lui_.

Alors que je m'apprêtais à dire quelque chose pour le remercier de m'avoir montrer qu'elle était ma vrai voie, une voix derrière lui se fit entendre. Weasley arriva derrière Potter et passa ses bras autour de son torse, puis déposa un chaste baiser sur ses lêvres.

J'ai senti à ce moment là, ma gorge se nouer. Ne supportant plus le fait de voir Potter et lui ensemble, je suis parti. Après cela, j'ai compris que ce que j'éprouvais pour lui, était tout autre chose. Je ne voulais pas me l'avouer au départ, mais quand je me suis aperçu que je regardais beaucoup trop Potter, que je le cherchais quand je ne le voyais pas, qu'il hantait mes esprits ou encore que je ne supportais pas de le voir embrasser fouguesement le rouquin, j'ai accepté le fait que ma haine s'était transformé en une chose que je n'avais encore jamais connu. A savoir, l'amour.

Je me faisais souvent des films dans ma tête. Je me disais qu'il allait quitter cette belette pour moi, ou encore que le Seigneur des Tenebres était au point de l'achever mais qu'au moment le plus critique, je le sauverais et qu'après il tomberait fou amoureux de moi. Mais ce ne sont que des foutaises, des rêves inventés comme font les enfants s'inventant des contes de fées.

Mais ici, il n'y a jamais de contes de fées, ça n'existe pas. En tout cas pour moi, ce ne sont que des idioties pour se créer un monde meilleur, et quand on revient à la vie réel, la vérité nous assaille de plein fouet. Il fallait que je sois réaliste, Potter et moi nous n'étions pas fait pour être ami et encore moins pour être plus que des amis. C'était impenssable.

Les mois ont passé, et mes sentiments s'étaient agravés. Je ne tenais plus qu'à un fil, et au bout de ce fil il y avait Potter. Je n'avais plus que lui, il faisait parti de ma vie entière. Je n'avais de cesse de penser à lui et lui ... lui il filait le parfait amour avec Weasley. Mais je gardais espoir même si je savais au fond de moi, qu'il y en avait pas et en aurait jamais.

Tout ce que j'attendais, c'était l'attaque du Seigneur et de ses acolytes. Je me disais alors qu'ils attaqueraient Poudlard et que je me laisserais bêtement tuer par un vulgair et pathétique Mangemort. Mais ce jour n'est pas arrivé. La fin de l'année ce terminait et nous avions tous aucune nouvelle de Voldemort. Pas même Dumbeldore.

J'avais peur. Peur de ne plus le revoir, ou alors de ne le voir que sur des magazines sans interet le représentant en gros sur la première page. Qui sait ? Annoncer son mariage avec ce foutu Weasley !

Je ne savais pas quoi faire de ma vie. C'est là que Rogue a voulu faire de moi son assistant personnel. J'y ai appris beaucoup et je me suis trouvé une passion pour les potions. Je pouvais dire que ma vie était parfaite, j'avais un travail convenable, je vivais dans des appartements à Poudlard, et j'avais de nouveaux amis. Mais il y avait quelque chose que je n'avais pas. Potter.

Et aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, il avait décidé d'enseigner la défense contre les forces du mal à Poudlard en abandonant l'idée d'être Auror. Je l'avais donc comme collègue. On se croisait de temps en temps, on arrivait même parfois à échanger quelques mots. De jour en jour, on se rapprochait lui et moi et mes sentiments se faisaient plus forts et plus grands à chaque fois.

Jusqu'au jour où en apprenant sur la Gazette du Sorcier, que Potter avait demandé enfin la main à Weasley, mon monde s'est écroulé. Il m'avait invité à son mariage, je ne savais pas quoi faire et j'y suis allé au bout du compte, je me disais peut-être qu'il se rendra compte que c'est moi qu'il aime et que c'est moi qui devrait être à la place du roux, mais c'était encore des balivernes que je me disais.

Je n'ai pas pu suporté de les voir échanger leurs voeux, j'ai donc quitté la cérémonie. Et pour la première fois, j'ai pleuré toutes les larmes que j'avais contenu dans ma vie. J'avais mal, mal aux yeux, mal à la gorge, mal au ventre et mal au coeur.

La souffrance était si intense que j'aurai fait n'importe quoi pour qu'elle cesse. J'ai donc quitté le mariage, les yeux embués de larmes, je ne voyais pratiquement rien sur mon chemin. C'est alors que je me rendais dans un parc quelconque où je sentis en traversant une route moldu, un violant coup dans le dos me projetant à un où deux mêtres plus loin.

Une voiture n'avait pas su s'arrêter attend et m'avait percuté de plein fouet. Je ne savais pas si j'étais mort ou pas, mais des voix me parvenaient aux oreilles ainsi que des sirènes assourdissantes provenant des ambulances.

C'est à partir de cet instant, que tout a basculé et que mon rêve est devenu réalité...

**_A suivre ... _**

**Voilà pour ce qui est de la première partie de mon histoire. **

**J'espère néanmoins que ça vous a plu.**

**Le deuxième chapitre sera probablement posté dans moins d'une semaine.**

**Lev'**


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre :** Quand un rêve devient réalité

**Auteur **: Levania

**Pairing :** Draco Malfoy et Harry Potter

**Avertissement **: Relation entre homosexuelle.

**Résumer** : Les rêves peuvent parfois devenir réalités. Qu'est-ce que ça donne alors, quand c'est le rêve de Draco qui se réalise ?

**Note de l'auteur :** Voilà un deuxième chapitre qui normalement ne devait pas arriver aussi tôt. J'espère qu'il vous plaira, néanmoins. Je vous remercie pour vos reviews.

**Quand un rêve devient réalité**

_**2ème Partie : A l'infermerie**_

**__**

Un son que je ne pouvais réelement distinguer, me parvenait aux oreilles comme un bruit de fond. Les membres de mon corps me faisaient affreusement souffrir. Je ne savais pas dans quelle position je me trouvais et à vrai dire, je m'en contre fichait. L'important, c'était de savoir où j'étais et si j'étais encore en vie.

Des flashs désagréables m'encombraient toutes pensées. Un mariage, une rue, une voiture et le néant. Inconsciemment, je m'étais fait renversé par une auto. Je n'avais pas voulu en voir d'avantage sur le mariage de Potter et Weasley, que je m'étais enfui à toute vitesse sans prendre la peine de savoir où j'allais, et de regarder les voitures moldus qui roulaient sur la route.

Dans quel état je devais être à présent ? Probablement, l'image d'un homme malheureux et pitoyable, se jetant sous les roues d'une vulgaire voiture, qui désormais, avait sans nul doute, un visage défiguré, des membres brisés, et pour faire plus tragique, restera à jamais cloué sur un siège roulant.

A cet instant, je priais pour ne plus pouvoir ouvrir les yeux, ce qui m'éviterais de voir la vérité en face. Mais le son que j'entendais depuis déjà un petit bout de temps, se faisait de plus en plus intense.

Suis-je vraiment obligé de me réveiller ? Suis-je vraiment obligé de retourner dans une vie qui croyait me convenir ? Avant que je ne revienne à moi même, quand j'étais encore dans le domaine de l'inconscience, je m'y sentais bien. Je ne pensais à rien. Et je n'avais pas ce Potter qui me hantait chaque seconde.

Je me sens pitoyablement pathétique. A l'entendre comme ça, j'ai l'impression que ma vie tourne autour de lui. J'ai beau m'accrocher, lui ne sait même pas l'amour que je lui porte et l'importance qu'il a pour moi. Il me fait devenir un véritable Poussoufle par moment.

Après m'avoir infligé de multiple surnoms rabaissant, je décidais de me sortir de cette somnolance. Mes paupières étaient encore plus lourdes que je ne le pensais, et ça m'était difficile de les ouvrir. Une salle m'apparut flou. J'essayais par la suite, de me relever sur ce qui semblait être un lit.

Courbaturé du dos, j'avais l'impression que si je faisais ne serait-ce qu'un faux mouvement brusque, mes os se briseraient en plusieur morceaux. Clignotant faiblement des yeux, j'observais la salle dans laquelle j'étais. Et étrangement, cette pièce m'était familière. Mais, je n'eus pas le temps de l'identifier, qu'une voix criade se fit entendre à ma droite.

_- Monsieur Malfoy. Il était temps que vous vous réveillez.. Comment vous sentez-vous ?_

Une fois ma vue totalement rétablie, cette femme qui à l'instant m'avait adressé la parole, s'approcha de moi et posa sa main rèche et vieillie sur mon front. C'est alors que je l'ai reconnue. C'était inévitablement, madame Pomfresh, infirmière à Poudlard depuis des années.

_- Avez-vous perdu votre langue jeune homme ? _me dit-elle en hautant sa main._ Pas de fièvre, vous avez tenu à la potion que je vous ai donné. C'est plutôt bon signe. Avez-vous mal quelque par, monsieur Malfoy_ ?

Sa voix était beaucoup trop élevée à mon gout et me donnait un sacré mal de tête. Effectivement, j'avais mal partout, mais à quoi bon lui dire ? Pour moi, c'était une femme incompétante. Je ferais mieux d'aller dans un vrai centre hospitalier. Et d'ailleurs je ne savais absolument pas ce que je faisais ici.

_- Pourquoi suis-je là ? _demandais-je d'un ton sec et qui ne se voulait en aucun cas chaleureux.  
_  
- Monsieur Albus Dumbeldore vous en expliquera la cause, mais pour l'instant je crois vous avoir posé une question ! _

- Je n'ai mal nul part, ça suffira, maugréais-je en sortant douloureusement du lit.

Mais une fois pied à terre, je me sentis vaciller vers l'arrière. L'infirmière me retenu de justesse, et me ralongea sur le lit. Alors que je lui lançais un de ces regards meurtrié, elle me força à boire un liquide jaunâtre.

_- Ce n'est pas pour aujourd'hui votre sortie, monsieur Malfoy. Vous êtes encore bien endômagé pour pouvoir remarcher. Pour l'instant buvez ceci, elle vous remetra sur pied le plus vite possible. Elle soignera tout d'abord vos blessures internes, puis auguementera votre énergie. _

- Merci, je sais quelles sont les effets de cette potion.

- Je vais prévenir Albus que vous êtes revenu à vous. En attendant reposez-vous, me prévient-elle en ignorant superbement ma remarque_.  
_  
Je n'avais absolument pas envie de me reposer, et encore moins de rester dans ce lit et dans cette pièce. Je ne savais pas quel jour on était, si cela faisait des jours, des semaines où des mois que j'avais sombré dans l'inconscience. Et je détestais être dans l'insouscience, je voulais être informé le plus vite possible de mon état et du pourquoi et du comment j'avais atteri ici même, à Poudlard, alors que je devrais être habituellement dans un hôpital moldu. Encore heureux que je n'y sois pas allé.

Une chose me rassurait, c'est qu'au moins, j'avais la chance de remarcher un jour. Je crois que je n'aurais pas pu surporté de rester cloitré dans un lit à longueur de journée ou encore faire mes cours en siège roulant.

C'est drôle comme la vie est faite d'imprévus. En même pas une seconde et demi, ma vie aurait pu prendre une toute autre tournure, et m'infligé de rester assis pour l'éternité sur un vulgaire siège. Je dois probablement avoir une bonne étoile ou une autre idiotie dans le genre.

Soudain, une bourasque de vent s'abatti sur mes joues. La porte de l'infirmerie venait de s'ouvrir, laissant place à un grand homme vêtu d'une longue et épaisse robe dans les tons violets, bleus, portant une incroyable et grande barbe parfaitement blanche avec une paire de lunettes en forme de lune sur le bout d'un nez long et fin.

Dumbeldore venait de faire son entrée dans la pièce avec un léger sourire plein de malices aux lêvres. Il s'approcha de moi, et pressa doucement mon épaule.

_- Je suis ravi de te revoir parmis nous Draco. Comment te sens-tu ? _

_- Je me sens comme quelqu'un ayant était percuté par une voiture,_ dis-je d'une voix lassante_. _

- Je vois, ricanne-t'il légèrement_, tu as eu beaucoup de chance Draco, le sais-tu ? Par miracle, tu n'as eu que quelques séquelles qui ont été soigneusement guéries par la fabuleuse Pompom.  
_  
Il m'écoeurait rien qu'en prenonçant le mot fabuleux et le nom Pompom dans une même phrase.

-_ Que c'est-il passé ? Je veux dire, pourquoi suis-je ici ? _

_- Il se trouve que la voiture qui t'a percutée, était conduite par Arthur Weasley ..._

_- Comment ? Le père de Ron Weasley ? _

- Oui extactement, mais tu as oublié que désormais c'était Ron Potter.

Avais-je vraiment besoin d'entendre ceci dans un moment pareil ? Je sais qu'ils se sont mariés, merci, sinon pourquoi serais-je ici, hein ! Pourquoi me regarde-t'il avec ses yeux là ? Ai-je vraiment l'air si désesperé que ça ?

_- Que faisait-il là ? _demandais-je pour reprendre le sujet habituel. _Je sais bien qu'il ne me tient pas vraiment dans son coeur, mais au point de vouloir ma mort ... _

- Ne dit pas de sotises, il se trouve qu'il était en retard pour le mariage de son fils, c'est pour cela qu'il ne roulait pas à la vitesse recommandée, et qu'il ne t'avait pas vu arrivé.

- Attendez, j'ai du raté quelque chose. Nous sommes bien dans le monde sorcier, non ? Alors pourquoi utilise-t'il une voiture ?

- Ayant un affreux mal de dos, le médicomage lui à interdit de ce déplacer par transplanage. Ayant conscience de l'amour qu'il porte pour les moldus, ses fils, George et Fred, lui ont offert une voiture. Depuis, il ne se déplace qu'avec elle. Donc quand il s'est aperçu que sous ses roues, il y avait toi, il t'a de suite emmené ici.

_- Comment ce fait-il que je sois encore en vie ? _

- C'est un mystère, me souffle-t'il presque inaudible.

Tout ceci me chamboulait. J'étais passé sous les roues d'une voiture et je m'en sortais presque indème. Ce n'était plus une bonne étoile que j'avais mais carrément un ange gardien qui veillait sur moi. Il faut vraiment que j'arrete de croire à toutes ses foutaises.

_- Combien de temps suis-je resté inconscient ?_

_- Tout juste quatre jours._

_- Quand n'est-il de mes cours ?_

_- Tu reprendras sans nul doute dans une semaine, quand tu te seras, comme il le faut, bien rétabli. En attendant, c'est Severus qui te remplace._

_- Snape est ici ? _

_- Oui, il passera sans doute ce soir pour voir comment tu te portes. Je dois m'en aller à présent. Repose toi bien._

Sur ce, Dumbeldore quitta la pièce à grande enjambées. Ravi de savoir Snape ici, un léger sourire vient naître aux creux de mes lêvres. Cela faisait depuis un certain temps que je ne l'avais pas vu, je ne faisais autre fois que lui écrire. Lui et moi nous étions devenu des amis, de vraix amis. Cela peut paraître bizarre, mais Snape n'est pas ce qu'il prétend être. Je pense qu'en vieillissant, il s'est adouci, il est devenu plus agréable, plus sociable. Je m'entends superbement bien avec lui, et bien sûr, je n'ai pas fait abstraction de tout lui révéler.

Il n'y avait qu'à lui que je pouvais me confier, qu'à lui que je pouvais me lacher, car lui il m'écoutait et ne me jugeait en aucun cas. Parfois même, il me conseillait. Je lui ai donc tout révélé sur Potter. Soit, au début il n'en avait pas cru ses oreilles, il pensait que je lui faisais une mauvaise blague, jusqu'au jour où il m'avait vu regarder intensément Potter et Weasley s'embrasser fouguesement, il avait alors lu dans mes yeux tout le malheur que ces deux la me procurait.

Il avait essayé maintes fois de me faire changer les idées, de m'enlever Potter de la tête, il m'avait même proposer de boire une potion d'oublie. Il voulait que j'oublie Potter, et tous les sentiments que j'avais pour lui, il voulait que j'oublie le passé que j'avais connu avec lui, toutes nos petites bagarres totalement puérils, toutes les phrases injurieuses qu'on s'était dites ... J'avais longuement réfléchis à cette option, ma souffrance était si grande et si forte que je pouvais faire n'importe quoi pour qu'elle cesse, mais je n'ai pas pu. Je n'ai pas pu parce que sans doute qu'aimer Potter est la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivé dans ma vie, même si lui est avec un autre, même si son coeur est déjà pris.

J'ai donc après cela, préféré l'ignorer, ce qui n'a pas véritablement aussi bien marcher que je ne l'espèrais.

Après quelques longues et interminables minutes d'attente, Snape est enfin venu prendre de mes nouvelles à l'infirmerie. Il semblait aussi content que moi de me revoir après tant de mois. Nous avons longuement parlé de ce qu'il s'était passé, nous nous sommes quelque peu moqué de l'inscousience d'Arthur Weasley et de ses incompétances en voiture, nous avons aussi abordé le sujet de Potter et de son mariage ainsi de mes chances plus en plus petites de posséder le survivant, puis enfin des cours qu'il faisait en ce moment en tant que remplaçant.

Il devait être sept heures du soir quand il fut chassé par Pomfresh de l'infirmerie et depuis je n'eus plus aucune autre visite, sauf si l'on peut appeler la présence de Dobby à cet instant, comme une visite.

- _Vous devriez manger monsieur Draco Malfoy_, me conseille-t'il de sa petite voix timide qui commençait sérieusement à me taper sur les nerfs.

- _Pour la quatrième fois, je n'ai absolument pas faim ! Suis-je clair ! _

L'elfe se renfrogna sur lui même et bredouilla des excuses totalement incompréhensibles. Cette créature était vraiment désolante.

- _Dobby, fait moi plaisir, laisse moi tranquille_.

- _Mais monsie_...

- _Je sais que Dumbeldore t'a ordonné de me faire manger, mais seulement, je n'ai pas faim, alors tu lui feras croire que j'ai pris ce foutu gateau. Maintenant, laisse moi_.

- _Trés bien monsieur Draco Malfoy._

Dobby se retourna jettant le gateau dans une poubelle près de lui, et se dirigea vers la grande porte. Mais aussitôt il se retourna et fonça vers mon lit. Il fouilla dans ses poches de vêtements qui autrefois étaient délabrés et qui à présent étaient neufs, et sorti un petit bout de parchemin froissé, puis me le tendit.

- _Monsieur Harry Potter, m'a demandé de vous remettre ceci_.

Je regarde longuement ce que Dobby me mit entre les mains, et soudainement, mon coeur se mit furieusement à battre.

- _Merci_, murmurai-je_, tu peux t'en aller_.

J'attendis que l'elfe quitte l'infirmerie, puis je dépliais le morceau de parchemin. Une écriture soignée, d'une encre noire apparue devant mes yeux.

_" Draco, _

J'ai appris ton accident, et j'espère te savoir en bonne santé.  
Je n'ai malheureusement pas le temps de passer te voir à l'infirmerie, car j'ai énormément de travail en ce moment avec mes cours.  
Mais dès que mon emploi du temps m'en donnera l'occasion, je passerai te voir.

_Je voulais savoir par la même occasion, pourquoi étais-tu parti lors de notre mariage à Ron et moi ? Tu n'es resté qu'au début, j'aurai aimé t'y voir plus longtemps. _

_Je vais te laissé te reposer, à bientôt._

_Amicalement, Potter. "_

Je relus plusieur fois la lettre, avant de ne la replier et de la serrer fort au creux de ma main. Je n'avais aucune envie que Potter ne vienne me voir à l'infirmerie. Il voudrait alors des explications sur mon comportement lors de son mariage, et le problème c'est que je n'en avais aucune qui pourrait être censées, sans dévoiler pour autant la vérité.

Et voir Potter empirer sans doute encore plus les choses. Mais l'éviter encore une fois, n'était absolument pas envisageable, puisqu'il me falait rester enfermer ici pendant encore quelques jours. Je n'avais donc d'autre choix que de prier pour que son emploi du temps ne lui permette pas de venir ici.

Je sentis soudain la fatigue me submerjer, et c'est par un baillement peu gracieux que mes paupières se fermèrent faiblement.

_**A suivre ...**_

**J'espère que ce deuxième chapitre vous aura plu.**

**La suite arrivera dans une semaine, si tout ce passe bien. **

**Lev'**


	3. Chapter 3

**Titre :** Quand un rêve devient réalité

**Auteur **: Levania

**Pairing :** Draco Malfoy et Harry Potter

**Avertissement **: Relation entre homosexuelle.

**Résumer** : Les rêves peuvent parfois devenir réalités. Qu'est-ce que ça donne quand c'est le rêve de Draco qui se réalise ? ... Romance HpDm

**Note de l'auteur : **J'ai conscience du retard de la publication de la suite. Mais avec le lycée, je n'ai plus vraiment le temps. J'espère néanmoins que ce chapitre vous plaira. Je remercie aussi **Rosenoire, Zoprac, Serdra, Lo, Chibis, Alice Jedusor, Ginnii, Sahada, Ernia, Mawy, Maxime, Aglaia Malefoy Potter **pour vos reviews.

**Quand un rêve devient réalité**

_**3ème Partie : l'attaque mystérieuse**_

Cela faisait depuis deux jours que j'étais encore à l'infirmerie, deux jours que je n'avais plus eu de visite, ormis celles de Severus Snape, deux jours que mon état ne s'était pas grand amélioré, deux jours que je n'avais pas mangé convenablement et deux jours que je m'ennuyais terriblement dans cet endroit que je haïssais à présent.

Tout ce que je voulais, c'était pouvoir sortir d'ici et de continuer mes cours de potions avec mes élèves totalement incompétants. Snape me disait toujours qu'ils étaient déjà bien meilleurs en mon temps. Certes, s'il faisait référence aux compétances de Potter, alors il n'y avait pas de comparaison possible, mes élèves étaient de loin, plus performants que lui.

Et me revoilà à parler de Potter.

Quand est-ce qu'il quittera ma vie une bonne fois pour toute ? Quand est-ce que je n'aurai plus son visage à chaque fois que je ferme les yeux ? Quand est-ce que je cesserai de penser à lui et au monde qui l'entoure ? Quand est-ce, tout simplement, que je cesserai de l'aimer ? J'ai l'impression que ma vie ne se resume qu'à lui. Et Merlin que je voudrai l'oublier quelque fois, et qu'il me foute enfin la paix.

Assis sur mon lit, je contemple sans vraiment le voir, la porte de l'infirmerie. Sans véritablement savoir ce que j'attends, ce que j'espère. Je ne souffre déjà pratiquement plus de l'accident. Les plaies que j'avais eu ce sont refermées laissant place à de désagrables et affreuses cicatrices. Je peux enfin sortir du lit quelque fois et marcher. Le seul problème, c'est que je maigris beaucoup trop au goût de Snape. Moi, je ne vois aucun changemment dans mon état physique. Mais peut-être a-t'il raison, peut-être que je me rend malade à ne plus vouloir manger.

Je me retourne légèrement vers la commode, et y prend la gazette du sorcier que je me suis faite livrée récemment. Je n'ai toujours pas eu l'envie de la jeter comme je le faisais à chaque fois, sans doute est-ce le fait qu'en première page il y a en gros titre " _Esclusive ! Des photos du mariage d'Harry Potter en 2e pages _".

Ceci me dit que je ne rêve pas, que je suis bien dans la triste et bonne réalité de ce monde. Je sais grâce à ceci, qu'Harry Potter ne m'appartiendra jamais, que je ne serais jamais dans son coeur. J'essaie avec ces images de mariage, de me persuader qu'il n'y a pas d'espoir, qu'il faut que j'abandonne, qu'il faut que je l'oublie et que je pense à autre chose, à ma vie et pas à la sienne.

Mais est-ce facile de désaimer quelqu'un ? Quelqu'un qu'on croyait être son ennemi, quelqu'un qu'on croyait ne jamais apprécier dans sa vie, quelqu'un pour qui notre haine était si forte ... si forte qu'en réalité ça n'en était pas une ..?

Un grincement de porte me fit sursauter, je détourne le regard du magzine, tout en le cachant sous mon oreiller, puis pose mes yeux sur les personnes qui étaient entrées dans la pièce.

Une Pomfresh affolée, un directeur de Poudlard soucieux et un Snape passablement énérvé, sans oublier un rouquin quelque peu abîmé de toute part, en lévitation.

Ils posèrent Weasley, non pardon, l'ancien Weasley devenu à présent Potter, sur un lit à côté du mien, et madame Pomfresh entreprit de lui faire boire une quelconque potion de guérison, ainsi que de nettoyer les blessures jaillissant de sang.

_- Que ce passe-t'il ? Pourquoi est-ce que Weasley est dans cet état ? _demandais-je à Snape qui c'était dirigé vers moi, bien que je n'en avais que faire, mais pour une fois qu'il se passait quelque chose d'interessant dans cette infirmerie, j'avais bien envie de savoir qu'elle en était la cause.

_- Nous ne savons absolument pas ce qu'il s'est passé. Je l'ai retrouvé allongé, totalement inconscient, dans les cachots près de tes appartements..._

_- Que faisait-il là ? _le coupais-je méfiant.__

- Qu'importe. La réel question, et par qui s'est-il fait attaquer ! Nous craignons que l'agresseur soit encore dans le chateau, nous avons pour cela fermé toutes les issues de sortie. Des Aurors devraient probablement bientôt arriver, me dit-il peu sur de lui_._

- Poudlard n'est plus en sécurité, mon cher Severus, soupira Dumbeldore qui était arrivé derrière Snape_. Je crains que nous devons fermer l'école. Nous ne pouvons prendre un tel risque. L'attaque de Voldemort ne s'est pas encore manifestée, je crains que cette fois, les élèves ne soient plus en sécurité ici. _

- Ne dites pas de sotises. Ceci n'est pas l'attaque d'un mangemort, si ça l'aurai vraiment été, je ne pense pas que Weasley serait encore vivant à présent. 

- Draco, n'en soit pas si certain, mon garçon. Ceci peu probablement vouloir nous avertir de quelque chose qui se prépare. 

_- Mais si cela ne s'averait qu'être un simple agresseur qui en voulait simplement à Weasley ? Si ce n'est pas le seigneur des ténèbres qui est derrière tout cela ? _dis-je soucieux_. Weasley est un Auror, pourquoi s'en prendre à lui ?_

- C'est bien la question que l'on se pose, Draco. Je vais voir ce qu'il en est pour lui, si vous voulez bien m'excuser.   
  
Dumbeldore se retourna et alla parler avec Pomfresh. Celle-ci affichait une moue inquiète quand elle regarda le rouquin allongé sur son lit. Que faisait Potter ? A l'heure qu'il est, il devrait être déjà là et veiller sur son ... son mari.

Je croise le regard de Snape, il me parait soudainement inquiet. Je ne l'avais jamais vu ainsi. Alors qu'il pose ses yeux sur Weasley, ensuite sur moi, son visage se durcit.

_- Je ne connais qu'une personne qui en voudrait à Weasley, _me murmure-t'il d'un ton sec faisant tout bonnement allusion à moi, ce qui me fit instantanement plisser les yeux

_  
- Que veux-tu dire par là, Snape ? Qu'insinues-tu ? Que c'est moi l'auteur de cet acte ? Que c'est moi qui est attaqué Weasley ? C'est ça que tu penses ? Alors tu crois vraiment que j'aurai voulu lui faire du mal ? _

Je n'eus aucune réponse à cela, ce qui m'énervait passablement plus.

_- Me crois-tu aussi stupide, Snape ! J'ai peine à croire que tu penses cela de moi ! _

_- Ecoute, je n'ai jamais dis cela. Seulement, je sais à quel point tu aimes Potter et ..._

_- Et quoi bordel ! Jamais, tu m'entends, Jamais, je n'aurais osé faire ça ! Je ne suis pas à ce point idiot pour faire un tel acte ! _

_- Je ne ..._

- Tais-toi ! Par pitié tais-toi ! Laisse moi tranquille, sifflais-je sachant trés bien que je m'étais approprié désormais une autorité sur Severus.

_- Trés bien, mais une dernière chose avant que je ne parte, _me dit-il en fouillant quelque chose dans une des poches de sa robe et en y ressortant une baguette tachée de sang séché_. Explique moi alors, ce que faisait ceci près du corps de Weasley ? Ne fait pas cet air de celui qui ne comprend pas, je sais trés bien que cette baguette t'appartient.  
_  
Je prends l'objet entre mes mains, et l'examine sous tous les angles. Mon coeur manqua un battement quand je m'aperçu qu'effectivement ceci était bien ma propre baguette. Je jette un rapide coup d'oeil sous mon oreiller, là où normalement elle devrait y être et je m'aperçois qu'elle n'y est pas. Je regarde affolé mon ancien professeur, ne savant quoi dire, n'ayant aucune explication rationnelle à tout cela.

_- Je n'ai rien dit à Dumbeldore pour l'instant, je veux d'abord que tu me donnes des explications._

- Je ... Je ne comprends pas. Ce n'est pas moi, je te le jure Snape. Je suis resté à l'infirmerie toute la journée.

- Draco, il est temps que tu oublies Potter. Je sais que c'est difficile à admettre, mais il est déjà avec une autre personne et il ne t'appartiendra probablement jamais. Alors abandonne toute idée, ainsi que celle de tuer Weasley !

- Je te dis que ce n'est pas moi ! Je n'ai rien fait à ce Weasley !

- Alors comment expliques-tu le fait que Ta baguette soit sur le lieu du crime ! Sais-tu que tu peux aller tout droit à Azkaban ? 

_- Snape, je te jure que ce n'est pas moi. Crois moi ! Tu sais que je ne suis pas capable de ça. Ne m'envois pas là bas._

- Bien sûr que non je ne vais pas t'envoyer là bas. Je ne suis pas aussi fou. Mais seulement, tu vas beaucoup trop loin cette fois, Draco. Je serais obligé de le faire.

- Obligé de faire quoi, Snape ? demandais-je soudain inquiet_._

- De te faire oublier Potter, me dit-il en marquant un temps d'arrêt. Je suis désolé, c'est le seul moyen pour que tu cesses tout ceci. Tu n'as aucun droit de gacher la vie des gens.

- Non ... Non tu ne vas pas me faire ça ? Je ... Ce n'est pas moi, je te le jure. Je t'en supplie, il faut me croire.

- Je reviendrais ce soir avec la potion, Draco. Pardonne moi, mais c'est le seul moyen.

Sur ce, il se retourna et quitta l'infirmerie. Pomfresh était repartie dans son burreau, et Dumbeldore n'était plus présent dans la salle, il n'y avait plus que Weasley qui n'avait toujours pas reprit conscience, et moi.

Je ne comprenais plus rien. J'avais envie de hurler que ce n'était pas moi, que je ne lui avais jamais fait de mal. Mais le manque de force m'en empécha. Je ne savais absolument pas ce que ma baguette faisait à côté de son corps lors de l'attaque, et le plus intriguant pour moi était, comment était-elle arrivée là bas ? Probablement que quelqu'un me l'avait prise quand je dormais...

Mais pour l'instant, ce qui m'inquiétait le plus, était de savoir que dans quelques heures, Snape reviendrait avec une potion qui me ferait oublier ... oublier totalement Potter. Il fallait que je parte d'ici, que je fuis Snape et que je quitte ce chateau.

Potter faisait pratiquement toute ma vie, je n'avais aucune envie de l'oublier. Comment pouvait-il me faire ça à moi ? Moi qui croyait être son ami, un ami sur qui compter. Je me trompais royalement.

Mais pour l'instant, il fallait que j'évite à tout prix de boire cette potion. Je devais partir le plus vite possible. Mais le problème, où devais-je aller ?

**_A suivre ... _**

**Bon je sais, il n'y a pas encore de confrontation entre nos deux jeunes héros. Mais cela va bientôt arriver ne vous inquiétez pas. D'ailleurs je peux même vous dire, qu'Harry fera son entrée dans le chapitre suivant. **

**J'espère que celui-ci ne vous a pas déplu. J'ai légèrement changé le caractaire des personnages comme vous avez pu le voir. **

**Je vous embrasse.**

**A bientôt.**

**Lev'**


	4. Chapter 4

**Titre :** Quand un rêve devient réalité

**Auteur **: Levania

**Pairing :** Draco Malfoy et Harry Potter

**Avertissement **: Relation entre homosexuelle.

**Résumer** : Les rêves peuvent parfois devenir réalités. Qu'est-ce que ça donne quand c'est le rêve de Draco qui se réalise ? ... Romance HpDm

**Note de l'auteur : **Je remercie **Sahada, serdra, Ginnii, Mawy, Tonkinette, Rosenoire47, Siria Black 666, Nekochan Miharu, Zoprac et Maudé** pour vos reviews.

**Note2 de l'auteur :** J'ai relu ce chapitre trés rapidement, je m'excuse donc des éventuelles fautes d'orthographes.

**Quand un rêve devient réalité**

_**4ème Partie : Une trêve entre lui et moi**_

Je n'arrivais plus à penser, ou à rélféchir, mon esprit était totalement brouillé. J'avais peur. Peur de ne l'oublier à jamais. Je ne voulais pas de ça, même si une petite voix me disait que cela me ferait du bien, moi je sais que je n'en avais aucune envie. Imaginez-vous oublier totalement celui que vous aimez, celui dont vous feriez n'importe quoi pour lui, celui dont vous espérez tous les jours qu'il vous remarque, qu'il vous parle, ou simplement qu'il vous regarde, et cela depuis des années.

C'était la seule personne que j'avais réellement aimé, je ne voulais pas qu'on me l'enlève de ma vie. C'est pour cela, qu'à ce moment même, j'étais dans un des couloirs du chateau à rechercher un refuge qui me permettrait de ne pas croiser Snape. Cela faisait depuis déjà dix bonnes minutes que je marchais sans aucun but, sans savoir où me diriger, sans savoir réellement quoi faire.

Je ne pouvais pas me rendre dans mes appartements, Snape irait probablement me chercher par là, je ne savais absolument pas où aller. Et plus je marchais, plus je me fatiguais. Je savais que je n'étais pas totalement guéri, mais peu m'importait. Il fallait que je fuis, et ça même si j'étais en mauvaise posture.

J'empruntais des couloirs que moi même j'en ignorais l'existance depuis mon tout premier jour à Poudlard. Etant à l'opposé du burreau de Snape et de sa réserve, je me sentais beaucoup moins inquiet par le fait de le surprendre ici.

Mais soudain, alors que je m'appretais à prendre un escalier, je me sentis vaciller sur le côté, ma tête me faisait affreusement mal, ainsi que le poids que faisait mon corps sur mes jambes. Et aussitôt, ma tête cogna lourdement la rembarde et je m'écroulais sur les marches.

J'avais froid, trés froid. Mon front semblait si glacial comparé au reste de mon corps. Une douleur abominablement atroce m'assaillait le haut du crâne. Je sentis tout à coup, quelque chose de chaud, quelque chose qui était doux et agréable se poser sur ma joue et me la caresser si tendrement que j'en oublié ma douleur.

Des doigts longs et fins retraçaient les traits de mon visage, et je me sentis sourire à ce contact. Je ne savais absolument pas où j'étais, et à qui appartenaient ses doigts, mais je n'avais en aucun cas envie d'ouvrir les yeux. Je voulais rester dans cet état de bien-être jusqu'à la fin de mes jours.

Mais le bonheur que j'avais eu en quelques secondes, m'abandonna en même temps que cette main sur ma joue. Mon sourire s'effaça lentement, et j'entendis soudain, un petit rire provenir de ma droite.

Inexplicablement, mes yeux s'ouvrirent à regret. J'étais allongé sur un genre de sofa que je considérais il n'y a même pas deux secondes de cela, confortable et qui maintenant me semblait tout ce qu'il y avait de poisseux. Des murs beige et des rideaux rouge et or m'aveuglaient les yeux tellement ce contraste de couleurs était laid. Un sac de glaçons m'assaillait le front, ou peut-être était-ce dù à la bosse que j'avais à présent sur le crâne. Et pour couronner le tout, une couverture me grattait affreusement le reste du corps.

_- Tu te décides enfin à ouvrir les yeux, Malfoy !_ Entendais-je à ma droite.

Mon coeur fût parcouru de spasmes incontrolabes quand je reconnus cette voix. Je n'osais pas détourner les yeux pour affronter les siens. Pourquoi devais-je tomber sur lui ? Maintenant ? Alors que j'avais prié pour ne pas le voir quand j'avais reçu sa lettre. Oh, Merlin ! Il voudra surement des explications avec son mariage ?

_- Tu comptes m'éviter du regard encore longtemps _? me dit-il avec une pointe d'ironie dans la voix.

C'était clair, je ne pouvais pas faire semblant de ne pas l'avoir vu. Il fallait que je détourne mon regard, mais ce que je redoutais le plus, c'était de croiser ses prunelles vertes et par la suite être d'émuni de tout contrôle.

Avec un effort inconsidérable, mes yeux se tournèrent d'une lenteur tellement incroyable, que même le sourire qu'affichait au départ Potter, s'agrandissait instantanémant.

- _Bien dormi ? _me demande-t'il en me caressant la joue comme il me l'avait fait toute à l'heure, avec des yeux rieurs.

- _Absolument, trés drôle, Potter _! dis-je en retirant sa main brusquement. _Dis moi plutôt pourquoi suis-je ici ? D'ailleurs, où est-ce qu'on est ? _demandais-je en regardant toute la pièce, ce qui pouvait m'éviter de le regarder lui.

-_ Tu es chez moi ici. Dans mes appartements à Poudlard_.

-_ Oh, mais quel privilège _! dis-je d'un ton faussement jovial. _Me retrouver dans les appartements du célèbre Harry Potter, ce n'est pas tous les jours que l'on a cette chance ! Oh biensûr, je ne parle pas pour ce Weasley !  
_  
Mes propres paroles me brisaient le coeur. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me moquer de lui, c'était presque vitale, enfin du moins , ça l'était durant mes années à Poudlard. Désormais, mes propres moqueries me blessaient.

- _Je vois que tu n'as toujours pas changé, Malfoy. Pour tout avouer, tes vannes vaseuses m'avaient manqué_, me dit-il avec toujours son sourire plaqué sur les lêvres.

Il pouvait me sortir toutes les méchancetés du monde, je n'en aurais que faire. Tout ce que je voulais, c'était qu'il parle, c'était d'entendre sa voix, savoir qu'il me parlait à moi et que j'existais à ses yeux.

- _Bon, comme tu es d'une gentillesse à couper le souffle, je pense que j'ai tout de même le droit à quelques petits remerciements _?

-_ M'as-tu déjà vu remercier quelqu'un, Potter _?

- _Justement, il serait grand temps de commencer_.

-_ Pourquoi voudrais-je te remercier, au juste _?

- _Si en ce moment tu te trouves dans ma chambre, allongé sur mon sofa, avec ma couverture et une poche de glace sur le front, c'est bien grâce à moi non ? Peut-être aurais-tu voulu que je te laisse moisir sur les escaliers piteux du chateau_ ?

Je ne savais plus quoi dire. J'avais enfin pris conscience de ma présence ici. Potter m'avait donc vu écroulé sur les marches et en bon ancien gryffondor, m'avait ramené dans sa chambre. Mon coeur se mit à battre encore plus fort.

-_ Pourquoi m'as-tu amené ici ? Pourquoi pas à l'infirmerie _?

- _Si tu te trouvais à l'autre bout de cette infirmerie, c'est qu'il y avait bien une raison. Tu voulais éviter quelque chose, ou quelqu'un. Donc, je t'ai amené ici. Surtout que ma porte se trouvait juste à deux pas de toi_.

- _Tu peux être parfois intelligent quand tu le veux Potter_, dis-je sarcastique.

- _Oh mais ne t'inquiète pas, Malfoy. Je le suis tous les jours, seulement tu ne le remarques pas_, me murmure-t'il en ayant approché son visage du mien, comme s'il s'était apprêté à me révéler un secret.

J'en restais bouche bée. J'avais comme l'impression qu'on me tortillait les entrailles. Comment osait-il dire ça, alors que j'étais le seul à le connaître par coeur jusqu'à ses moindres petites mimiques du visage ?

_- Dis-moi plutôt, ce que tu cherchais à faire aussi loin de l'infirmerie dans cet état ? Je ne te savais pas autant sucidaire, Malfoy. _

- J'évitais quelqu'un, tout simplement.

- Sans vouloir être trop indiscret, pourais-je savoir qui, pour avoir mis ta vis en danger ?

- Ne soit pas aussi stupide, Potter. Je n'allais pas me tuer en faisant cela ! Et pour ton information, je te trouve effectivement trop indiscret !

_- Si tu veux un endroit pour te cacher, alors ne compte pas sur moi. Tu peux sortir maintenant. _

- Quoi ? Alors parce que je ne t'ai pas dit qui j'évitais, toi tu me fous à la porte ?

- hum... C'est à peut près ça, oui, affirme-t'il avec une expression qui se voulait dur.

- ...

- Tu sais où est la sortie, Malfoy, insiste-t'il_. _

- Snape, bredouillais-je.

- Snape ?

- C'est lui que j'évite, et c'est le seul endroit où il ne viendrait pas me chercher. Je ne t'en demande pas tous les jours, Potter, mais s'il te plait, rend moi ce service.

- Pourquoi évites-tu Snape, au juste ?

- Là tu vas beaucoup trop loin. Je t'ai dit qui j'évitais, ne m'en demande pas plus.

- Trés bien, tu peux rester ici, mais à une condition !

- Tout ce que tu voudras, Potter.

- Etant donné que tu vas rester ici, il faudra que tu te comportes un peu plus aimablement avec moi. Que l'on arrive à avoir des conversations censées comme on en a eu les autres fois, sans pour autant ce jeter dessus à tout bout de champs.

- Tu veux qu'on fasse une trêve, en clair ?

- C'est exact, dit-il en tendant sa main vers moi_. Acceptes-tu de le faire ? _

Mes yeux étaient rivés sur cette main. Un souvenir lointain refit surface dans mes pensées. A mon tout premier jour, dans le train du Poudlard Express, j'avais moi même tendu ma main à Potter en lui proposant d'être mon ami. Ce dernier, avait radicalement refusé mon amitié. Depuis ce jour, une haine incomparable m'avait envahi envers lui.

Et aujourd'hui, c'était lui qui me proposait cette main. Certes, ce n'était sans doute pas de l'amitié qu'il voulait me donner, mais c'était déjà beaucoup pour moi.

D'une main tremblante, je serrai la sienne et je priais pour ne pas qu'il remarque la moiteur de mes doigts. C'est dans un sourire qui la relacha.

_- Trés bien, tu resteras encore ici quelques jours, le temps que tu reprennes ton travail et que Snape s'en aille. _

- Je ... Tu ... enfin ... Merci, Potter.

- Il n'y a aucun problème, tu as de la chance que Ron ne cohabite pas avec moi. Ne me regarde pas de cet air étonné, je sais que cela peut surprendre, mais disons que comme il ne travail pas ici, bien qu'il y soit souvent, et que nous avons une maison à Londres, nous avons eu comme un commun accord. Qu'y a-t'il ? Tu fais une étrange tête.

- Tu n'es sans doute pas au courant... Mais Wealsey se trouve à l'infirmerie. Il a été attaqué par je ne sais quoi.

Potter se redressa furtivement, ouvrant de grands yeux. Apparament surpris_. _

- Quoi ? Pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas dit plutôt !

- Je ne savais pas que tu l'ignorais.

Sous un regard plein de peur et d'anxiété, Potter ou plutôt Harry désormais qu'une certaine trêve était faite entre nous deux, se précipita vers la porte et l'ouvrit à la volée tout en la claquant par la suite derrière lui.

A cet instant, j'aurais aimé avoir autant d'importance pour Harry. J'aurais aimé qu'il éprouve toute cette peur pour moi. Mais encore une fois, tout cela ne m'était pas destiné...

_**A suivre ...**_

**Voila un chapitre qui se termine. Pour ce qui est de la réaction d'harry à la fin, comme quoi il ne savait absolument pas que Ron était à l'infirmerie et qu'il avait été attaqué, hé bien ce passage aura peut-être un rapport avec la suite, je dis bien peut-être ! **

**Sur ce, je vous laisse en espérant que vous avez aprecié ! **

**Lev'**


	5. Chapter 5

**Titre **: Quand un rêve devient réalité

**Auteur **: Levania

**Résumer **: Les rêves peuvent parfois devenir réels. Qu'est-ce que ça donne alors quand c'est le rêve de Draco qui se réalise ? ... HPDM

**Note :** Voila un nouveau chapitre. Je suis vraiment désolé du long retard, mais je n'avais plus l'inspiration et l'envie de continuer cette fic, mais pourquoi l'arrêter alors qu'elle n'a que 4 chapitre et que j'ai intégralement la fin en tête ? Alors voilà un 5e chapitre d'écrit, bien qu'il me déçoit un peu, avrez dire je ne le voyais pas du tout comme ça, mais bon ... J'espère que vous l'aprecirez quand même.

**Note 2 :** Je voudrais faire un gros remerciment à ma béta qui a eu la gentillesse de me corriger ce chapitre et de m'avoir surtout beaucoup aidé. Donc merci à Trinytitagada ! Je t'embrasse.

**Note 3 :** Une dernière chose, je dédis ce chapitre à ma petite Maudi ( j'ai été contraint de le faire, sinon je pouvais dire aurevoir à ma petite vie ). Je t'embrasse très fort la miss et j'espère que ça te plaira.

* * *

**Quand un rêve devient réalité**

**5ème Partie :**

* * *

****

Cela faisait une bonne demi-heure que Harry était allé voir Weasley à l'infirmerie. Lassé de rester assis sur ce sofa, je décidai d'aller voir l'intégralité de l'appartement de celui-ci.

J'étais déconcerté de voir qu'il en avait un bien plus grand avec beaucoup plus de pièces que le mien, mais pour tout avouer, Harry avait un sacré mauvais goût pour ce qui était de la décoration. Alors que j'entrai dans ce qui était probablement sa chambre, mon regard s'arrêta sur un miroir reflétant mon image.

J'étais effaré de voir que j'avais autant changé depuis mon accident. D'une maigreur saisissante et le visage terne, j'eus du mal à reconnaître l'ancien Draco, celui aux traits fins, à la carnation délicate et au corps bien taillé. Mes cheveux ne ressemblaient plus à grand chose, ils avaient totalement perdu leur splendeur et douceur d'antan. Déferlant sur mon front à leur guise ils étaient mal peignés, pour ne pas dire pas du tout.

Je ne pouvais plus supporter mon reflet dans ce miroir. Je me dirigeai vers une chaise qui se trouvait à côté du lit, quand quelque chose attira mon attention. C'était un livre assez épais qui était posé sur un bureau face à moi. J'hésitai un instant à le saisir avant de céder à la curiosité.

Il m'avait paru lourd, mais il n'en était rien, il était assez léger. Il n'y avait rien de marquer sur la première de couverture, seule une couleur verte sombre l'envahissait. J'ouvris alors le livre, et une écriture quelque peu maladroite d'une encre noire était apparue devant mes yeux : ' _Mes années à Poudlard. Par Harry Potter '._

Je n'y croyais pas. Ce que je tenais entre mes mains était un livre écrit par Harry, lui même. Avide maintenant de lire quelques lignes de ce qu'il avait écrit, je tournai deux trois pages et arrivai au premier chapitre.

Alors que mes yeux suivaient les lignes, je compris au bout de la dixième que ce qui était divulgué ici était tout simplement la vie de Harry Potter. Mon coeur fit soudainement un bon quand je pris conscience que dans ce livre il y aurait ses moindres pensées, qu'il y aurait ses craintes, ses peurs et ses envies ...

Je ne devais pas le lire, je ne devais pas entrer dans sa vie privée comme ça, mais j'avais envie de savoir ce qu'avait été sa vie à l'adolescence, j'avais envie de savoir ce qu'il était vraiment.

Soudain j'entendis une porte s'ouvrir violemment, pris de panique je cachai le livre à l'interieur de ma veste et sortis de la pièce.

Harry me faisait face, mais celui que j'avais devant mes yeux n'était pas le même que celui de tout à l'heure. Sa baguette pointée dangereusement vers moi, le visage crispé par une fureur effrayante, il s'avança lentement vers moi tandis que je reculais.

Je ne savais pas ce qu'il se passait, mon coeur battait à tout rompre, et ce fut la première fois que Harry me fit aussi peur. Je sentais dans la pièce comme un excès de pouvoir intense s'intensifier de plus en plus.

- Sors d'ici, siffla-t'il entre ses dents contenant difficilement sa rage.

- Qu'ai-je fais ? demandais-je incredule.

- Je t'ai dit de sortir d'ici ! vocifera-t'il abrutement me faisant sursauter.

- Dis moi ce que j'ai fait, bordel !?

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? Tu oses me demander ce tu as fait ?!! me cria-t'il encore plus qu'énervé.

J'avais peur. Cela peut paraître étrange et idiot, mais j'avais réellement peur. Je ne savais pas de quoi était capable Harry Potter quand il était dans cet état là, mais j'avais envie de savoir pourquoi il était si en colère contre moi.

- Pour tout avouer, je ne sais véritablement pas ce que j'ai pu faire qui aurait pu te metre autant en rogne.

- Arrête de jouer au plus fin avec moi ! Tes gamineries, tes plaisanteries c'est fini ! Tu n'es plus au temps de Poudlard ! Je croyais que tu avais grandi, que tu étais devenu censé ! Je vois que je me trompais sur ton compte ! Tu n'es qu'une sale petite pourriture née pour gâcher la vie des gens !

Ce qu'il me disait me faisait mal, trés mal. Ma tête tournait de plus en plus à mesure qu'il me criait dessus. Mon coeur était déjà mort, assassiné par ses propres mots, brisé par son regard meurtrié. Je comprenais de moins en moins la situation. Et ma peur grandissait de secondes en secondes.

- Qu'est-ce que ... Je ne comprend pas. Je n'...

- La ferme, Malfoy ! hurla-t'il en me coupant sèchement la parole. Il ne t'a rien fait à ce que je sais ! Lui, il a su se comporter dignement envers toi ! Et toi ? Toi, tu l'as blessé ! Torturé ! Presque tué ! me cracha-t'il à la figure. Alors maintenant, je te demande de sortir !!

- Je ne comprend pas, bordel ?! De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?

- Ne fait pas l'ignorant, Malfoy ! Ron à l'infirmerie te dit peut-être quelque chose ?!

- Quoi ? Je ... Ce n'est pas moi qui ai mis Ron dans cet état !

- Pourquoi croirais-je quelqu'un qui a battu fièrement un homme pour aucune raison ?

- Je ne l'ai pas battu !! Je te le jure !

- Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il ma dit que c'était toi ! Pourquoi est-ce que ta baguette se trouvait sur les lieux ? Je sais pourquoi tu évitais Snape ! Tu ne voulais pas que l'on te renvoie et que l'on t'incarcére à Azkaban ! Mais ne t'inquiète pas, Malfoy, tu iras ! Oh crois moi, tu iras !

Tous mes membres tremblaient. Un noeud affreusement douloureux se coinça au travers de ma gorge. Je contenais le plus possible mes larmes pour ne pas qu'elles coulent. Pas devant lui. Je ne devais pas craquer.

- Ecoute, je n'ai rien fait. Je te jure que je n'ai absolument rien fait. Je t'en supplie, il faut me croire, au moins toi.

- Je n'ai pas à te croire sale ordure ! Ron m'a avoué que tu l'as suivi, et qu'après t'être trouvé hors de vue, tu l'as emmené de force vers les cachots, où tu l'as lâchement abattu sans pitié ni relâche ! Alors maintenant, dégage de chez moi !

Je ne bougeais toujours pas. Mes jambes ne le voulaient pas. Pourquoi m'accusait-on d'un fait que je n'avais jamais commis ? Pourquoi Weasley, lui avait-il raconté ce mensonge ?

Voyant que je ne bougeais absolument pas, il s'avança vers moi et me plaqua sans ménagement contre le mur derrière moi. Sa main portée à ma gorge, l'autre s'appuyant fortement sur mon abdomen. Je sentais son souffle brûlant et saccadé sur mon visage. Ses yeux me térrifiaient.

- Je t'ai dit de sortir d'ici, halète-t'il sous la colère tout en serrant un peu plus sa main sur ma gorge.

De plus en plus, ma respiration se faisait lente et difficile. Je voulais lui dire d'arrêter, qu'il allait me tuer s'il continuait. Mais aucun son ne sortait d'entre mes lêvres.

- T'as voulu faire encore ton intéressant ? Ne t'inquiète pas, tu auras le temps de le faire quand tu seras à Azkaban. Qui es-tu au juste ? Tu fais du mal à celui que j'aime, et tu oses par la suite me demander de l'aide ? Tu te prends pour qui, bon sang ?! Maintenant, je te le redis une dernière fois, sors de chez moi !

Il relâcha la pression, et s'écarta le plus possible de moi. Mes yeux le suppliaient de me croire, mais sa haine était si grande qu'il ne le voyait pas. Je décidais alors que je devais partir, que ça ne servait à rien de persister puisqu'il ne me croirait jamais. Dans un dernier regard, je quittais la pièce à regret.

Je me sentais faible, fatigué. Tout ce que je voulais, c'était me retrouver dans un lit et que tout ceci ne soit qu'un mauvais rêve, mais ça n'en n'était pas un. C'était bien réel, et cela me tuait de le savoir.

Ron était soit disant blessé par ma faute, Snape y avait cru et le pire c'est que Harry aussi. Ma vie n'avait plus aucun sens à présent. Je n'avais plus la confiance des deux êtres qui me tenaient le plus à coeur.

J'avais envie de partir loin, trés loin d'ici et oublier ce qui faisait à présent de ma vie un enfer.

_**A suivre...**_

* * *

**Voila pour ce qui est de ce chapitre cinq. Les choses se corsent d'avantage. Je ne peux rien vous dire pour la suite, je ne la sais pas moi même... Mais, je ferais en sorte que ça soit un plus long chapitre et un meilleur , et que certaines choses s'arangent pour Draco ... en ce moment, je dois dire qu'il est plutôt à plaindre!**

**A la prochaine, pour ceux qui me lisent. **

**Bises.**

**Levania**


	6. Chapter 6

**Titre : **Quand un rêve devient réalité

**Auteur :** Levania

**Béta : **Trinitytagada, que je remercie énormement pour son aide qui m'apporte beaucoup. Je t'embrasse

**Note : **Encore pour ma Maud à qui je fais de gros bisous ! J'espère que cette suite te plaira. Bonne lecture à tous.

* * *

Quand un rêve devient réalité 

**6eme Partie :**

**

* * *

**

-

J'arpentais les couloirs tachant de trouver un endroit qui qui me permettrait de me cacher et de fuir cette atmosphère devenue bien trop étouffante pour moi. Mais en y réfléchissant, à quoi cela aurait-il servi ? Je n'avais plus besoin de fuir Snape, puisque lui même et Harry ne me croyaient pas. J'avais perdu leur confiance. Peut-être que si j'acceptais de boire cette potion, je ne souffrirais plus puisque j'aurais oublié toute cette histoire. Mais j'aurais oublié alors qu'un jour, Harry avait voulu faire une trêve avec moi, qu'il avait su me donner une deuxième chance, et qu'il avait oublié cette antipathie qu'on avait eu l'un pour l'autre. Mais, j'aurais oublié aussi qu'à travers cet Harry pour qui autrefois je ne nourrissais qu'une haine profonde, se cachait un être d'une beauté incroyable. Une beauté sans nom et une âme pure sachant me faire vibrer d'un simple regard et qu'elles ressortent à travers ses yeux émeraudes. J'aurais oublié ces sentiments nouveaux qui ont grandi en moi et ainsi que ce saisissement à la poitrine qui me prenait inopinément simplement en posant mon regard sur lui. J'aurais oublié qu'il était la première personne que j'avais su véritablement aimé et qu'il m'avait fait découvrir un monde que je ne connaissais pas jusqu'alors. L'amour. Sans Harry, je n'aurais sans doute jamais connu ce sentiment.

Alors, non je n'allais pas prendre cette potion. Je continuais mon chemin entre ces nombreuses portes qui me faisaient face, et je ne savais pas laquelle choisir, alors je marchais sans m'arrêter. Je n'avais plus la peur qui me prenait aux tripes de me retrouver devant Snape, car quelque part, au fond de moi, je me disais qu'il aurait été incapable de me faire boire cette potion. Aurait-il eu seulement la force ? la force de me faire boire cette potion alors que je l'aurais imploré du regard de ne pas le faire?

J'étais arrivé au troisième étage, et c'est à ce moment là que je me rappelai de cette salle. Une pièce qui pouvait nous donner tout ce que l'on désirait. Il fallait y passer trois ou quatre fois devant, si ma mémoire était bonne, et penser très fort à notre souhait. Alors c'est ce que je fis en me répétant incessamment que je voulais obtenir une simple chambre pour y passer la nuit. Instantanément, une porte apparut face à moi. L'esquisse d'un sourire vint se poser sur mes lèvres. Sans attendre plus longtemps, je l'ouvris et y pénétrai.

De faibles lumières s'allumèrent à mon entrée, donnant un aspect chaleureux à la pièce. Seul un lit, un canapé et une cheminée dont un feu faisait profiter de toute sa splendeur, étaient présents dans la chambre. Je refermai précautionneusement la porte derrière moi, et m'avançai jusqu'au centre de la pièce ou régnait un somptueux tapis. Un léger soupir de bien-être s'échappa de mes lèvres, je m'y sentais agréablement bien et la chaleur de la salle amplifiait mon contentement.

Je retirai alors mes chaussures, ainsi que ma veste qui commençait à m'étouffer tant la chaleur des flammes était ardente. Mais quand je posai ma veste sur le lit, je sentis quelque chose de lourd et de dur qui me rappela ce que j'avais volé chez Harry.

Le livre qu'il avait écrit.

Je pris le bouquin. J'allai ensuite m'asseoir confortablement sur le lit et commençai à le feuilleter. Mais je remarquai bien vite, que ce qui y était relaté, était principalement basé sur sa dernière année de Poudlard. Il n'avait raconté que très brièvement les précédentes. Néanmoins, je pris la peine de les lire.

Harry narrait son entrée à Poudlard, ainsi que tout son émerveillement pour toutes ces nouvelles choses qui touchaient principalement la magie. Je sus alors que ce monde était tout ce qui lui était cher, car ça le rattachait aux personnes qu'il aimait, comme ses parents ou encore ses nouveaux amis, mais aussi le Quidditch qui lui était totalement étranger autrefois et dont il était tombé éperdument amoureux.

Mais au fil de ma lecture de sa première année, je remarquai bizarrement qu'il n'avait aucune fois mentionné la présence d'un fait qui gachait en partie sa vie de sorcier : Le Seigneur des Ténèbres. En effet, j'avais eu beau faire attention à chacune de ses phrases, aucune reflétait une quelconque peur à l'égard de cette homme. A croire qu'il n'avait jamais existé ni dans sa vie, ni dans la nôtre. Peut-être ne voulait-il gardé dans ce livre que ses instants banales d'un adolescent comme les autres et faire abstraction de cet accident qui avait marqué sa vie, le faisant être un garçon qui ne pouvait avoir une enfance normale parce qu'il est le Survivant ...

Je ne bronchai pas. Après tout, en y réfléchissant bien, je n'avais aucune envie de ressentir toute cette peur et cette angoisse par rapport à celui qui avait tant gaché sa vie. Et pourtant, j'en fus déçu un peu, car j'avais envie d'en apprendre plus sur lui, y compris de ce point de vue là. Mais, peut-être que c'était mieux ainsi. Puis je compris que Harry voulait sûrement connaître la vie qu'il aurait eu s'il n'avait pas été là de nos jours.

Je m'abreuvais de chaque mots qui étaient colportés dans ce livre, et j'arborais un sourire à chaque fois qu'il médisait Snape si ouvertement, le qualifiant d'un être sépulcral et inhumain tant par son plaisir machiavélique de le nuire à chaque cours de potion par sa révoltante manie de le ridiculiser à chaque fois. Encore aujourd'hui, ils arrivaient à se réprimander.

A travers les yeux de Harry, je trouvais sa vie de première année alléchante. Il avait le don de me faire rire par ses propres mots, peut-être que ce n'était pas volontaire de sa part, mais moi j'arrivais à le trouver drôle. Il avait cette façon amusante de décrire les guerres qui se faisaient de plus en plus fréquentes entre Weasley et Granger. Mais quelque chose m'interpella, à sa manière de les raconter, je perçus dans ses phrases, que derrière les disputes incessantes de ses amis, il y avait autre chose. Et ça, j'étais persuadé que Harry le savait. Mais je ne m'en attardai pas plus longtemps.

Sans me rendre compte du temps, j'avais entamé les plus courtes parties qui résumaient sa vie à Poudlard mais aussi chez son oncle et sa tante, à savoir ses trois premières années de sorcier. Il ne m'avait divulgué que quelques fois dans son récit, cependant, je restais à ses yeux cet ennemi détestable à qui il vouait une haine sans nom. Je ne disais rien à cela, car je ressentais les mêmes choses pour lui à cette époque. Je remarquai que plus j'avançais dans les mois et les années, plus mon nom se faisait présent et sa haine plus grande. Je ne savais pas vraiment comment prendre ces deux choses. Toujours est-il, que je n'étais pas transparent à ses yeux. Je me rassurais d'une certaine manière en me disant cela.

Je n'avais aucune idée de l'heure qu'il était, mais sentant une soudaine fatigue m'accaparant, je décidais qu'il était peut-être préférable que je fasse une pause dans ma lecture. Je fermai alors le livre à regret, le remis dans ma veste et posai cette dernière sur le canapé. Je sentais que si je n'atteignais pas le lit trés vite, je m'écroulerais à même le sol et dormirais comme un loir. Je retirai alors ma chemise et mon jean, me laissant torse et jambes nus, ce qui, je trouvais, était nettement plus agréable pour dormir. Je me faufilai alors dans les draps chauds et doux de ce lit, et il ne fallut pas très longtemps pour que le sommeil m'emporte totalement.

-

Il s'approchait de moi à pas feutrés, le sourire aguicheur et la mine enjouée. Alors qu'il n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres de moi, j'entendais mon coeur battre dans ma gorge, et ma respiration devenait de plus en plus erratique. Ca en devenait presque déplaisant, et pourtant j'appreciais cela.

Ses prunelles vertes gorgées d'un désir à assouvir se plantèrent brusquement dans les miennes. Son visage se trouvait à proximité du mien, je sentais son souffle chaud s'abattre sur mes lèvres, et j'aimais le goût de son halaine. Un gémissement étouffé s'échappa de ma bouche, et le sourire si fascinant qui ornait ses lèvres me fit frémir. Je ne supportais pas ce manque de contrôle de moi même, face à lui j'avais l'impression de perdre tous mes moyens et c'en était étrangement irritant.

Ce fut quand il posa sa main sur ma joue, que mon coeur explosa. Je n'avais jamais connu chose si douce et agréable, c'en était grisant, et je dirais même excitant. Son pouce émettait de petit ronds sur ma peau, me faisant littéralement trembler. Pourquoi devait-il me faire autant d'effet ? Son corps se colla lascivement au mien et je retins un autre gémissement. Sa main sur ma joue glissa le long de ma nuque. Et cette dernière, incita ma tête à aller vers la sienne. Son nez frolait le mien, et nos lèvres s'effleuraient presque...

Soudain, alors que j'étais perdu dans le vert de ses yeux, je fus brutalement tiré en arrière et arraché des lèvres d'Harry que j'allais enfin goûter. Son corps s'estompa petit à petit de ma vue, il me parraissait loin, beaucoup trop loin. Je voulais revenir auprès de lui, mais je ne pouvais pas, je n'y arrivais pas.

Je fus plaquer tout à coup contre un mur. Sentant une main m'aggriper fermemant, je remarquai deux prunelles qui me foudroyaient. Sa chevelure rousse retombant inéxorablement sur son front, me fit comprendre que c'était Weasley. Une fureur intense et palpable se lisait dans ses yeux et ses traits étaient cripsés par la rage. Je voyais ses lèvres bouger, il avait l'air de me dire quelque chose, mais je ne comprenais rien, je n'entendais rien, pas même ses hurlements incessants. Sa main s'éleva au dessus de sa tête, serrant si fort ses doigts que la jointure de ceux-ci devenait blanche. Mais quand elle s'apprêta à s'abattre sur moi, je glissai instantanément de ses mains et tombai dans un trou noir qui me paraissait interminable. Que m'arrivait-il ?

Je ne sentis pas le sol revenir sous mes pieds. Il n'y avait plus une trace de Weasley, seul Snape me faisait face. Il ne paraissait ni en colère comme l'avait été le rouquin, ni désireux tel que l'avait été Harry. A vrai dire, il était impassible. Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent quand je vis cette potion dans ses mains. Il ne cessait de jouer avec, la passant entre ses doigts. Un sourire espiègle accrocha ses lèvres. Il s'avança vers moi, tendant ladite potion vers moi, s'apprêtant à me la faire boire de force. Je voulais partir, mais mes jambes étaient comme clouées au sol. Sa main attrapa ma gorge sans aucune douceur et amena le flacon à mes lèvres. Et je sentis ce liquide froid et amer s'infiltrer dans ma bouche...

-

Brusquement, j'émergeai de mon sommeil, la respiration irrégulière, des gouttes de sueurs perlant le long de mon visage crispé par le cauchemar que je venais de faire. Je retirai le drap qui s'était enroulé autour de ma jambe et sortis du lit, les membres encore tremblotants.

_Ce n'est qu'un simple mauvais rêve. Remet toi . Bon sang, je n'ai jamais ressenti une sensation aussi étrange et effrayante. _

J'essayais de retirer ces images de ma tête, mais c'était comme si elles me hantaient. Ce n'était pas rêve ordinaire, et en y réfléchissant bien, j'avais l'impression que les deux dernières scènes, étaient sans doute le résultat de la première scène avec Harry. Si jamais il se passait quelque chose entre lui et moi, alors cela provoquerait la fureur de Ron, et et je ne pouvais savoir où cela le mènerait, ce qui pourrait aussi éveiller en moi une colère sans nom à son égard. Tout cela nous menait à la troisième scène où Snape aurait été contraint de me faire boire cette potion qui me m'aurait permis d'oublier Harry et cesser de gâcher la vie des gens autour de moi. Seulement, je ne voyais pas où tout cela m'amenait, sachant que Potter avait une hargne sans borne contre moi désormais. Pourquoi me compliquais-je la vie pour un simple cauchemar ?

Je secouai frénétiquement alors la tête comme pour retirer toutes ces pensées qui m'encombraient le cerveau. J'enfilai ensuite mon pantalon ainsi que ma chemise, puis décidai de sortir de cette chambre. Il était huit heures, tous les élèves avaient cours ainsi que les profs, dont Snape. Je n'avais donc aucun souci à me faire. Aujourd'hui j'avais pris une décision, il fallait que je découvre pourquoi Ron m'accusait de l'avoir battu, et qui était vraiment le coupable de tout ceci.

Pour tout avouer, j'avais déjà émis l'idée que cela pouvait être Ron lui même, mais pourquoi voudrait-il me faire responsable de son attaque ? Certes, j'aimais son mari, mais le savait-il ? Il n'y avait que Snape qui était au courant, et je doutais fortement qu'il lui en ait parlé. Pour quelles autres raisons voulait-il faire croire ça ? Je n'en voyais pas d'autres, alors je rejetais cette théorie.

Il fallait donc, que je sache la vérité sur toute cette histoire. J'avais besoin d'être innocenté et de regagner la confiance des deux êtres qui m'étaient le plus cher dans la vie. C'est pourquoi je décidai alors d'aller lui rendre une visite afin y voir plus clair dans toute cette affaire. Ma veste à présent sur le dos, je quittai la chambre et pris le chemin de l'infirmerie.

_**A suivre ...**_

**

* * *

**

-

**Dans le prochain chapitre, on découvrira d'avantage de chose sur cette folle histoire concernant l'attaque de Weasley. **

**Et comme le dit si bien Polonius Silver, merci à ceux qui lisent et ceux qui ne lisent pas.**

**Bises.**


End file.
